


Question #14

by ladymcjingles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20 Questions, Alternate Universe - Dungeons and Dragons Players, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theater Kids, Dungeons and Dragons, Exes, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hamilton References, High School, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musicals, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tags May Change, Texting, The Adventure Zone References, The Lion King References, broganes, hunk & lance are exes but they're still friends & have been for years, i'll make the tags myself, modern au where they play dnd, modern au where they're theater kids, probably takes place a couple years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymcjingles/pseuds/ladymcjingles
Summary: Lance pairs up with some quiet kid from his math class for an assignment. They listen to Hamilton and learn teachers aren't taken seriously.





	1. Hamilton

     “Alright everybody, pair up.” The teacher announced, passing around the math papers. “You can help each other, but don’t give each other the answers.” The room was already buzzing as friends moved their chairs to each other’s desks and talked about anything but the assignment.

  
     Lance gave a heavy sigh. This was the only class none of his friends were in, and everybody seemed to he already paired up. He’d ask to join a group, but the class was an even number, the teacher wouldn’t allow it.

       
     He scanned the room for another loner, and met eyes with a kid with a black star on a dirty yellow tshirt. They both made way across the room to each other.

  
     “Wanna pair up?”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “My desk?”  
     “Sure.”

     Lance walked back to his desk with the boy, pulling up a chair so they could sit next to each other. “I’m Lance, by the way.”

  
     “Keith.”

 _Man, this kid is quiet._ Not only did Lance not know his name, he thinks he’d only gotten one word responses from him so far.

  
     They both began to work on the paper in silence, but Lance got bored after about 5 minutes, and decided to steal a glance at his classmate instead.

  
     Upon further inspection, the top point of the star on his tshirt was a man, and the word Hamilton was written across it. Lance frowned, “What’s with your shirt?”

  
     Keith snapped away from the paper. “Huh?”

     “Your shirt,” Lance repeated. “Why’d you just have a shirt with a president’s name on it?”

  
     Keith’s eye twitched. “You’ve… Lance, he was never president.”

     Lance scoffed. “Whatever.”

  
     Keith continued, curious, “You’ve never heard of Hamilton?”

  
     Lance frowned again. “Of course I have, I just mixed him up with a president.”

  
     Keith shook his head frowning back. “I mean the play.”

  
     “There’s a play about some revolution guy?”

  
     Keith put his head into his hands and groaned. “Lance, just work on the paper.”

     Lance huffed. “Fine.”

  
     After about 20 minutes, Lance was done with the paper besides skipped questions he was going back over.  
Leaning over to look at Keith’s paper, Lance whispered “What’d you get on #14?”

  
     Keith moved his arm around the paper, guarding it from Lance’s prying eyes. “The teacher said not to share.”

  
     Lance scoffed. “Buddy, literally everybody in the room knows that it’s gonna happen anyway.”

  
     Keith scowled. “Literally everybody in the room’s heard of Hamilton.”

  
     Lance dramatically draped his hand on his chest in mock pain, “Ugh!” Keith couldn’t help but giggle, and Lance laughed with him. Sighing contentedly, he decided to ask “Seriously, how's a play about some old dead dude so good anyway?”

  
     Keith’s mouth practically dropped. He snapped out of it, muttering " _you'll see"_  as he pulled his phone and some red earbuds out of his bag. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and noticed many others were listening to music. “Huh,” he muttered as he popped one earbud in, “nobody really does listen to the teacher,” he wondered as he handed Lance the other bud.

  
      After a moment of searching through his music, Keith pulled up the album and hummed to himself, scrolling through the tracks.

  
     “Just start at the beginning, my dude,” Lance teased. Keith grinned back sheepishly as he pulled up Track One: _Alexander Hamilton._

  
     They both looked down at their papers as they listened, tapping pencils, pretending to work.

     “That is,” Lance sighed, “Not what I expected.” Keith grinned smugly. “No, seriously, I didn’t know that stuff!” Lance continued, “And how many times did we have to go through his life in history?” Keith laughed.

  
     “Hey!” The teacher snapped, shooting daggers in their direction. “Get back to work.”

  
     Lance grumbled and Keith sighed as they pulled out the headphones and looked down at their papers.

     Keith elbowed Lance and slid him his paper, tapping at #14 with a knowing smile.


	2. The Adventure Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith accidentally convinces Lance to play dnd with the theater kid squad by showing him the Adventure Zone

 

    It had been an unspoken agreement between Lance and Keith that they’d work together on the class's group assignments. A week or two later, while listening to The Adventure Zone instead of working together, the intercom buzzed in: 

    “ _ All theater kids, please report to the auditorium.” _

    Keith sighed and pushed out his chair. 

    Lance quirked an eyebrow. “ _ You’re _ a theater kid?” 

    Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m just crew, don’t act all surprised.” 

    “Then why’d you have to go?” Lance asked as Keith put on his backpack. 

    “Uhm, to set up? There’s a play after school. They’re selling tickets at the door, feel free to come,” He shrugged before turning to leave the classroom.

    Lance hummed to himself, tapping his pen. He was already thinking of going because his friend Hunk was a backdrop.  _ What a weird way to refer to actors,  _ Lance thought,  _ as if they were set dressing. _ He sighed and looked back down at his paper in a vain attempt at refocusing. He figured he’d go, just because his best friend was also in it. That way it wasn’t weird. After all, he barely knew this Keith guy. 

 

    The next period. The teacher announced they’d be watching a movie vaguely related to the class’s subject matter so the theater kids wouldn’t miss anything. Kids were already pulling out their phones, and even good old-fashioned slips of paper to pass notes on. The teacher seemed too tired to care: it was last period before a weekend, so the kids were too rowdy at this point to deal with, especially with something happening after school. 

     Lance popped in his earbuds to put on The Adventure Zone again. Listening to some dumbass name his character Taako was  _ far _ more interesting than The Alamo. 

 

     The final bell rang, and kids shoved their things back into their bags and talked to each other openly while the teacher reminded them they would be back to work next class period. Lance shoved everything into his pockets and slung on his backpack before making his way to the auditorium. 

     The ticket clerk was a senior who looked done with everything. They simply took his $5 to stuff it into a box and mutter _thank you_ before letting him inside the auditorium. 

     Inside, the thick maroon curtains were drawn across the stage, and a surprising amount of people were already seated in the darkness, about half seeming to be parents. Lance took a seat in a middle row, waiting for something to happen. 

     Lance saw Hunk's head peek through the side of the curtain, likely checking out the turnout. Lance gave a little wave, and Hunk noticed, enthusiastically waving back before popping his head back in. Lance couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's excitement.

     A moment later, lights turned on, and the theater teacher Mr. Coran came onstage to recite a little blurb about how hard the kids worked. "Well, I think I've gone on long enough," Coran huffed. "Please enjoy  _The Lion King!"_

    Coran exited the stage right, and  _The Circle of Life_ began to play when the curtains drew back, revealing kids dressed as African wild animals slowly moving around the paper grass, some dancing around and singing instead, lights glimmering behind them. Lance grinned to himself, already impressed.

 

     After the encore, Lance texted Hunk to meet him by the flag pole out front to congratulate him. He rushed outside, giddy with excitement about praising his friend.

     When Hunk came up, he was with some other theater kids, including Keith, all talking about meeting up afterwards to play dnd. Lance had previously heard lots about it from Hunk, but didn't really understand or care.

     Lance more or less interrupted their conversation when he ran up to Hunk and gave him a crushing hug. " _Dude,_ you were  _awesome!_ The whole play was  _amazing!"_

     "Oh, dude, thanks!" Hunk chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "I'm glad you liked it!" While the rest of the group continued to chatter, Keith got all quiet. "You sure you don't want to join us this time? We're about to start a new mission, pretty good place to join."

     "Actually, maybe!" Lance laughed.

     Hunk gasped. "Who changed your mind?"

     "Well, it seemed pretty fun in The Adventure Zone," Lance grinned, winking at Keith. 

     Hunk turned around to see who Lance was looking at, and met eyes Keith. "Oh you've met him? I _thought_ you could make good friends!" Hunk told Keith in a teasing tone, in which Keith quickly jabbed him with his elbow and Hunk giggled. 

     Lance quirked his eyebrow. While he assumed they'd known each other since they were both theater kids, he didn't know they'd be close enough to tease each other. And... They talked about him? 

     A car honked, and Lance's phone began to chime. "Ah it's my mom," Lance explained ask he read the texts, "I told her when the play was over, so she's already here. I guess I'll have to see ya later!" He cried as he ran over to his ride.

     "How was it?" Lance's mom cooed as he buckled himself in.

     "Great, actually." Lance responded as he waved to Hunk through the car window. "Next time, can I stay after to play dnd with them?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setup for [this](http://ladymcfangirl.tumblr.com/post/159703841551/ktieholt-highschoolcollege-au-where-team-voltron), inspired by my theater friends, and motivated by a comment from last time.


	3. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk gives Keith Lance's number, and Lance is a fuckboi about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've basically accepted at this point that this'll all be self-indulgent and based upon my own experiences. hope yall enjoy anyway.

    "Oh my fucking god," Keith cried between laughs, "I can't believe we pulled that off."

    Mr Coran, the party's DM, was now stuck making four elemental monsters fight each other. "Now watch your tongue, " Coran huffed, "or I'll do _something_ in the game to make up for it!"

    Keith just rolled his eyes and giggled. The campaign was a pretty silly one, and Coran wasn't a mean DM. They both knew that wasn't going to happen.

    As Coran rolled dice over and rover, intermittently marking the monster's sheets, the players began to talk amongst themselves.  

    "So, Keith." Hunk smirked, leaning in his direction, "You finally figured out how to talk to Lance?"

    Keith dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He didn't think he'd be getting any of his friend's teasing tonight. "He's the one who introduced himself to me, actually." He grumbled, lifting his head to sip some coke.

    Keith has had a little, _itty bitty_ crush on Lance for a while now, not enough to warrant all the teasing from his classmates. The stories from Hunk didn't help much either. Lance wanted to be a mermaid when he was little? _Unfair._

    "Keith, you probably wouldn't have such a hard time talking to him if you _actually_ _spoke._ You were practically silent when he and Hunk talked!" Allura scoffed. She was a senior who seemed to always know the right thing to do, even if it was easier said than done.

    Keith groaned. "I just- he really seemed to like Hunk." Embarrassment tinted his ears pink, and Hunk practically laughed. Didn't help.

    "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Keith, but nothing's happening there, I assure you." Hunk grabbed Keith's hand from across the table and squeezed it. "Sorry, buddy." Then, an uncharacteristic smirk crawled across his face. "To make it up to you, I could give you his number."

    Pidge practically spit out her drink, and Allura screeched "YES!" Keith just stuffed his face into his hands again.

    "Hunk, your meddling will be the end of me."

    "Is that a yes?" Hunk was squeezing Keith’s hand, grinning ear to ear. Keith just sighed and reluctantly nodded.

    "YES!" Everybody screeched and grabbed his phone to create a contact with too many heart emojis in the name to count. It was going to be a long night for Keith.

    After the session was over and Keith was waiting for Shiro to pick him up, he absentmindedly scrolled through tumblr while he thought to himself. Maybe texting Lance wasn't the _worst_ idea... After all, nothing on his dashboard really grabbing his attention, anyway.

    So Keith shot him a text. Before changing his contact name, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

"hey, hunk gave me your number. what's up?"

    Lance frowned. "who's this?"

"sorry! it's keith. from math."

    Lance sighed in relief. He’d just finished his homework and needed somebody to talk to anyway. "hi, what's up?"

"we just finished the dnd session & i'm waiting for my brother to pick me up."

    "kick any ass?" Lance smirked to himself as he waited for Keith to respond.

"we actually got monsters to kick each other's asses."

    Lanch quirked an eyebrow, trying to imagine how they got that to happen. "sounds like a good time."

"it was."

    Lance tapped his chin… until the most god-awful, cringey, _wonderful_ idea struck him.

   “hey, want to play 20 questions? ;;)”

   He paused before sending, reading it over, before deciding to remove the winky face. A _bit_ too much.

   “oh my god”

   “you’re such a fuckboy”

   Lance laughed to himself before responding, “hey, you’re allowed to ask questions too!”

   “fine. i go first.”

   “sounds fair to me.” Lance smirked as the thought bubble popped in and out on his phone screen.

 "do you like hunk?"

     _Well, that came out of nowhere,_ Lance frowned. "no, but we did have a thing in middle school"

"what 'thing'?"

    "not your turn," Lance smirked, thinking up a question. He was more interested in learning about Keith than discussing his romantic history.

 _He's a theater kid,_ Lance, _thought, so he_ must _like Disney musicals. I mean, he was in one!_

    "what's your favorite disney movie?"

"uhm. probably mulan."

"what about you?"

    Surprised he dropped the Hunk thing, Lance responded "the little mermaid." He was _obsessed_ with it when he was little, even kicked a mermaid obsession.

    "your turn"

    Lance tapped his chin again, and asked something he couldn't help but be curious about: "do YOU like hunk?"

"no!"

    "then why do you care if i do?"

"not your turn :))"

    Lance should’ve known that would bite him back. "salty,” he simply responded.

"damn straight"

"what's your favorite color?"

    "blue. what about you?"

"probably red."

 _That's really like him_ , Lance smiled. After a moment he decided to tell him so in the chat: "very you."

“thank you.”

“hey, my brother’s here. I’ll talk to you later.”

    “ok, see ya monday!”

  
    Lance couldn’t help but be thankful Hunk gave Keith his number. That way he wouldn’t have to wait that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless sick days for having enough time for be to upload more than once

**Author's Note:**

> (forgive me for i have sinned) j was readinf a stripper au where keith was wearing a hamilton tshirt and lance literally was wondering what it meant. as if he never heard of the historical figure. and it inspired this i guess???? it just kinda happened????  
> also completely & totally inspired by my 8th grade math lab, but it's still supposed to be highschool? idk.  
> may or may not be continued, depends on if i get any ideas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
